


Steven Universe Oneshots

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Requests, Sexual Assault, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: 1- Garnet x Yandere Spinel





	1. Request Here.

Heya! Here are some rules for this:

No 18+ stuff ff sake.

No x Reader please.

No x Oc or anything with an Oc please.

Please respect that i might not do your request if i have no ideas for it.

Also this will obviously be only for steven universe stories, last time someone didn't get the memo so i'm just going to say it now.

Requests that i will be doing/are working on

-


	2. ¹. ʸᵒᵘ'ˡˡ ᵇᵉ ᵐᶦⁿᵉ. ⁽ ʸᵃⁿᵈᵉʳᵉ ˢᵖᶦⁿᵉˡ ˣ ᴳᵃʳⁿᵉᵗ ⁾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Sexual Assault - Forced kissing

Spinel knew that Garnet loved her. But those other Crystal Gems keep getting in the way! They keep trying to steal Garnet’s love away from her. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The more she thought about it the more outraged she became.

Her hands clenched into fists her anger boiling under the surface. The noise of the warp pad from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Spinel turned to the warp pad to see Steven standing there. She quickly put on a convincing fake smile. “Steven, what are you doing here?” Spinel unquired. “The diamonds said you ran off out of nowhere,” Steven continued. 

“so they wanted me to go find you,” he explained. She rubbed the back of her neck in shame. “I really shouldn't have run off like that,” she shamefully stated. She liked Steven, but recently he has been getting on her nerves. Everytime she sees Steven with her, Garnet, she gets so angry. 

She can’t stand them being by HER Garnet. She wants Garnet all for herself. “Steven where's Garnet?” she questioned. Maybe Garnet can calm her down. “She's with Pearl at little homeworld, their helping construct some of the buildings,” He answered.

Spinel’s anger boiled when she heard what he said. She forced herself to keep a calm exterior so Steven wouldn't leave her again. “Can I go visit them?” she softly asked. Steven smiled before reaching his hand out for Spinel. “Of course Spinel,” he replied quietly. 

Spinel took his hand before walking with him to the warp pad. When they arrived Spinel sees Garnet talking to Pearl. Pearl was much too talkative with Garnet. Did she not know that Garnet is hers? She will teach that stupid Pearl that Garnet is her’s. 

Steven hopped off the warp pad running over to them. Spinel shortly followed after him. “Hey guys!” beamed Steven. Spinel grabbed Garnet’s hand eagerly slightly pulling her away from Pearl. Spinel looked up to Garnet with a true smile on her face. 

A blush was lightly shown on her face. “Hey Spinel” Garnet beamed turning to Spinel. Spinel’s arm started wrapping around Garnet’s arm softly. Garnet is hers, hers and only hers. “We should get back to work Garnet” Pearl reminded Garnet. 

Pearl put her hand on Garnet’s arm. Oh gosh this pissed off Spinel so much. Her grip on Garnet’s arm unknowingly tightened as her anger grew. Her eyes spiraled as she bit her lip. “Spinel? What are you doing?” Garnet asked. 

It caught Spinel off guard. “I-im sorry” she stuttered. Her arm unwrapped from around Garnet’s arm. “Oh no- they're going to poof me- no shatter me!” she thought. She placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

She bolted to the warp pad before anything else could happen. She teleported herself to the garden. She didn’t like it there but it's the only place she could think of where no one was to upset her. She thought about the events that unfolded earlier. The noise of the warp pad snapped her out of her thoughts. 

She wished they would just leave her alone. Her and whoever followed her had a few moments of silence before the stranger broke it. “Spinel what was that?” they questioned. She knew who it was now. She wishes it was anyone else besides Pearl of all people. 

She clenched her hand into a fist before lunging at Pearl. Spinel punched Pearl in the face with all her might. Pearl then fell back into the ground, she was caught off guard. Pearl was going to summon her weapon but she was interrupted by Spinel grabbing her by the ankle and hitting her into the ground repeatedly. “Garnet is MINE!” she hissed. Pearl soon poofed, Spinel grabbed Pearl’s gem and brought it back to herself. 

“Now you'll never be in my way,” she sincerely stated as she tightened her grip easily shattering pearl. She grinned happily as she played with Pearl’s shattered gem. She wondered how the crystal gems would react to seeing their precious Pearl shat- Steven. Oh gosh no. Steven would kill her! 

She dropped Pearl’s shattered gem on to the ground backing away from it. She turned away quickly running to the warp pad. Now back with steven on earth. Steven was pacing in the living room. It had been hours since Pearl teleported after Spinel. 

His mind was racing with the possibilities of what could be happening with them. He trusted Spinel but it had been 3 hour since Spinel ran off. But it shouldn't be taking this long to talk things out with her unless something bad happened. He didn't want to intrude on them if nothing bad did happen though. He sighed as he decided to go to the garden to cure his worries.

Nothing bad is happening, he's just checking on them. Just checking in, nothing else. He teleported himself to the garden. It was eerily quiet with no sight of Pearl nor Spinel. Something in the garden caught his eye though. 

A shattered gem. He raced off to it in a panic. He fell onto his knees before carefully picking up the shattered gem. At closer inspection he realized that it was Pearl’s gem. Tears fell from his eyes once he realized that. 

Spinel must have done it, there was no one else that could have done this. He kissed Pearl’s gem hoping that it would heal Pearl’s gem. To his surprise and joy it actually worked! Tears streamed down in face. He walked over to the warp pad after a few minutes. 

He had to tell the gems about what happened. He stepped down from the warp. Amethyst was in the kitchen roaming for food. Garnet, on the other hand, was sitting on the coach thinking. He hesitated saying anything but he forced himself to talk. 

They needed to know about what he saw. “Garnet, Amethyst I need to share something” lamented Steven. Amethyst walked out from the kitchen. “Whats up Steven?” Amethyst asked. “I… I think,” Steven hesitated before continuing. 

“I found Pearl shattered in the garden,” he stated before quickly went on. “I healed her,” he moved pearl’s gem so that Garnet and Amethyst could see it. All calm that was previously there vanished in a matter of seconds. “I think Spinel did it,” he speculated. “SHE DID WHAT?!” Amethyst shouted. 

“Well I didn’t see her there or see it happen but she wasnt there so its the only person I can think of that could of done it,” He continued. “But we can only know for sure once Pearl reforms and tells us,” Garnet was in shock as she heard it all. Spinel would never shatter someone. Would she? Garnet hoped not. 

It was how the day after Steven found Pearl’s gem. He had hardly gotten any sleep. His mind was filled with worries. Amethyst and Garnet sat on the couch as they waited for Pearl to reform. Her gem lifted into the air as Pearl reformed.

Amethyst almost made Pearl fall when she tackle hugged her. “Pearl what happened? Who poofed you?” Amethyst peppered Pearl with questions. “Calm down Amethyst,” stated Pearl before continuing. “Spinel poofed me, she attacked me out of nowhere” disclosed Pearl. “She shattered you!” Amethyst exclaimed. 

Tears peaked out as she tightly hugged Pearl. “She did what?!” Pearl gasped. “Yeah! Steven found your gem shattered in the garden!” Amethyst shouted Pearl turned her attention to Garnet. “Garnet there's something she said that i think you should know about,” she began. “Spinel said that you were hers,” Pearl relayed. 

Garnet was at a loss for words. Things were moving too quickly. Spinel really said that? She couldn’t believe it. Garnet got up from the couch before walking over to Pearl. “We should go get her before she causes any more trouble” spoke Garnet. 

Steven nodded before walking onto the warp pad. They followed Steven onto the warp pad. They teleported themselves to the diamond’s throne room. Spinel knew the diamonds home like the back of her hand. She must be somewhere around here. 

The diamond’s where sitting at their chairs talking to each other. Their attention turned to Steven. “Steven what are you doing here?” Blue diamond softly asked. “It’s a long story, I just need to know where Spinel is,” he rushed. “Oh, im sorry Steven but i don't know where Spinel is,” she apologized. 

Steven sighed in annoyance. “Okay Pearl and Amethyst search Pink’s Palace, Garnet search the Prison Tower.” Steven stated. They then headed off to search for Spinel. Garnet didn’t really know why they kept the Prison Tower. She finally gotten to the tower’s doors. When she opened the doors she saw Spinel scrunched up in a ball in the Corner. 

Garnet summoning her weapon. Spinel turned around but before she could do anything Garnet had her pinned down. Spinel knew she could easily get out of Garnet's grip but she decided to play along. “Spinel why did you shatter Pearl?!” Garnet shouted demanding an answer. Spinel creepily smiled as she started talking. 

“I had to teach her that she can’t just go trying to steal you away from me,” She growled. Spinel easily slid out of Garnet’s grip. She wrapped her arm around Garnet’s chest and arms tightly. Garnet squirmed under her grip. “I get so jealous Garnet, I just have to have you all for my own,” Spinel purred. 

Spinel cupped Garnet’s face with one hand. Spinel’s hand ran down from Garnet’s face to her chin. “Garnet I love you so so much, I adore you so much.” Spinel cooed. Garnet continued to struggle against Spinel’s grip. It just made Spinel’s grip tighten. 

Spinel leaned into a kiss. Garnet tried to pull away pull but Spinel pushed her back into the kiss. This was really happening right now. Garnet thought Spinel was better than this. Garnet had thought incorrectly. 

What caused this to happen? What went wrong?


End file.
